those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Winchester Model 70
Summary The Winchester Model 70 is the first sniper rifle available to players, at Level 15. It was the only bolt-action weapon available until the Mosin Nagant was introduced. Overview The Winchester Model 70 was a bolt-action rifle originating from the United States. The Model 70 was a popular sporting rifle, but it wasn't limited to purely civilian use, with the rifle having been marketed for law enforcement use, and having had many appearances overseas in conflicts ranging from World War II to the Vietnam War in the hands of US Army snipers. The Model 70 continues to serve its purpose as a reliable marksman rifle in-game, sporting a high magnification scope which allows for accurate shooting from a distance. The rifle's insanely high damage allows for all but the strongest of infected to be dropped with a single headshot - the amount of shots taken to kill all kinds of infected remains consistent even in later waves, with bloaters and riot infected being the only types to require a second headshot(third during and after Wave 7) to take down. The Model 70's high penetration additionally allows for easy collateral kills, with lines of infected quickly being cleared out with only a few shots. The weapon starts to falter in close quarters combat, where the bolt-action severely limits the damage output and the highly-magnified scope makes aiming cumbersome. If one is still able to consistently land headshots, however, the Winchester Model 70 may still be viable in close quarters, with its damage not faltering at all during the final waves. Headshots Required * Civilian '-' 1 '''(Wave 1-15) * '''Military - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Bolter - 1''' (Wave 7-15) * '''Bloater - 2''' (Wave 1-?) | '''3 (Wave ?-15) * Riot - 2''' (Wave 1-?) * '''Burster - 1 (Wave 1-15) Pros & Cons Pros * High magnification allows for the Model 70 to easily dispatch infected from a distance before they can even become threats. * High damage guarantees that all infected will be dropped in two or fewer headshots. * High penetration allows for trains of infected to easily be taken down. * Reloads can be interrupted mid-way in the event infected start to close in. * The Model 70 gains large amounts of ammo per refill, with one ammo refill granting 15 rounds in total, or three "magazines'" worth. Cons * Slow firerate due to the bolt-action. * Small magazine size and low ammo. * Has to be unscoped in order to cycle the bolt between shots. * Slow reload speed due to it being reloaded round by round. Tips * The Model 70 pairs well with the Trigger Finger perk, which allows users to cycle the bolt faster. Eagle Eye is also a good perk to have, decreasing the scope-in time and allowing users to lock on to targets quicker. * Collateral kills should be pursued in order to make maximum use of the rifle's limited ammo capacity. * A bullet travel mechanic exists in-game and is especially noticeable on the Model 70, thanks to its powerful scope. If infected are moving perpendicularly to the player, the player's aim should be adjusted so that the scope is targeting slightly ahead of the direction the target is moving, so that the shot will still land. * Hipfire is a viable option in the event infected close the gap and render the scope unviable. Aim the dot slightly above the head, as the barrels of guns, in fact, are usually aimed below it. Trivia * The Winchester Model 70 has been in production since 1936 and has since had its manufacturing rights transferred to several companies such as FN Herstal, the same company that invented the P90. * Despite having had a presence in the US Army's inventory, the Winchester Model 70 has never been designated as a standard military weapon. ** One famed wielder of the Model 70 was a US Marine Corps sniper by the name of Carlos Hathcock, who while during his service in the Vietnam War, managed to kill a North Vietnamese sniper by shooting them in the eye through the scope of their Mosin Nagant. Updates [ 7/31/19 ] Ammo pickup reduced from 15 to 10. Gallery Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles